A Burning Love
by IWriteSinsNotTragedies221B
Summary: Kristen is an ordinary girl. She's never been plagued with nightmares, but even in her teenage years she still believes in the guardians, and Pitch as well. When The King of Nightmares abducts her... will she be able to resist his allure? Or will she fall for him? Read to find out. Pitch/oc
1. Chapter 1

Kristen woke up slowly, stretching out her arms above her head and giving a large yawn, smiling as she thought of her previous dream. She was with a man, a tall man cloaked in black. He was very tall, the top of her head only came up to his shoulders. He had a pale complexion and his pitch black hair was slicked back, and poked out at the ends. His body was pressed up against hers and they were dancing to a slow tune, they twirled around, and he gave her a small smile. But what truly struck her about him was his eyes, his brilliant golden gleaming eyes.

They bore down into her eyes, staring at her softly. She smiled, he smiled back.

That was when she woke up.

Kristen ran her hands through her hair, pulling it up into a sloppy bun and then finding her slippers and delicately putting them on her small pale feet.

Kristen walked over to her mirror, looking at her figure. At age 17 she was on the short side, only 5'2. Kristen had straight brownish red hair that just went past her shoulders but had a brilliant shine to it. Her eyes were almost a crystal like blue color that were outlined with her long dark lashes. Kristen's whole body was covered with small brown freckles, crossing over her nose and to her cheeks, also going all the way down her arms. She didn't think of herself as beautiful or pretty even, but she was the kind of girl who tended to leave an impression.

But there was something else about the 17 year old.

She was still a believer.

Although most of her friends grew out of 'Santa' and 'The Tooth Fairy' she never did. These people know as the guardians would always hold a place in her heart.

During her childhood Kristen would always be eagerly awaiting the Christmas and Easter season. Every time she lost a tooth she would eagerly put the tooth under her pillow and attempt to stay up just to get a glimpse of the fairy, but she was never able to. Almost every night nothing but good dreams would comfort her at night.

But there was also the nightmare king. She'd never been threatened by him, well at least, never infected with nightmares. But she still believed, oh yes did she believe in the king.

She though him to be mysterious, and although she never thought of him scary herself, her friends all did. They were terrified by the boogieman, plaguing their dreams and turning them into nightmares, causing her friends to have a fitful sleep.

Kristen always wondered why the boogieman never gave her nightmares. She was always curious to know that.

But then there were also times when she would see something out of the corner of her eye.

A shadow move. A wave of the hand. A tall dark figure.

But nothing worse than that. She couldn't figure out if it was just her dreams or if the mysterious nightmare king had come to visit her after all.

Kristen smiled at her reflection and went over to her dresser.

She opened the doors of the tall dresser, searching through the clothes as she tried to find her favorite green blouse. Kristen frowned when it was no where to be found. "Hmm." She pondered. "It must be in the wash." Instead she settled for a simply white V-neck T-shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. She quickly got changed into her clothes, then went into her bathroom, going to get ready for the day.

Kristen released her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders and back. She splashed her face with water from her sink and then grabbed her toothbrush and put some toothpaste on her brush.

After she brushed her teeth she reached over for her hairbrush, but it wasn't there. She looked around in confusion for it, searching the drawers and finally giving up when she couldn't find it.

She reached in her drawer and instead decided to try her luck with the comb she had. She ran the old comb through the knots in her hair, hoping to at least make her hair look presentable. Finally after ripping at her hair with the comb she decided that it was good enough for her to have.

Kristen walked out of her bathroom, and slid off her slippers and put on her black flats.

"Kristen! Are you up?!" She heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom! I'll be down in a minute!" She called back.

Her mother gave her no reply as Kristen stuffed her notebook into her bag. She grabbed her phone and ipod, shoving them into her pockets and ran out her door.

She was about to run down her stair when she was stopped by someone calling her name. "Kris!" Kristen turned around as her younger sister came barreling into her with a tight hug. "Hi Lanie!" She said, hugging her back as Lanie wrapped her tiny arms around Kristen's neck.

"Hey kid, I gotta go to work, but I'll be back later." She told her, running her hand over her hair as she attempted to smooth it down.

Lanie was a young girl, only the age of 7 but in Kristen's eyes she was the cutest little girl in the world. Lanie had brown hair with natural blond highlights, that was just above her shoulders and had a slight wave to it. She had grey-blue eyes and was very skinny, but stronger than she looked.

Lanie frowned. "You promise you'll be back later." She asked hopefully.

Kristen nodded. "Yup, I'll see you later." Then the little girl released her and Kristen turned to go down the stairs. She ran past her mom, and gave her a hug, ran to the freezer and grabbed her lunch then went to go outside.

"Bye mom, see you later." She called over her shoulder, practically already out the door. "Goodbye sweetie, have a nice day." Her mother called back, turning towards the frying pan as she continued to make Lanie's eggs.

Kristen rummaged through her bag to find her car keys and took them out of the bag to unlock the door to her car.

She hopped into her car and started off towards work. Kristen worked at a small café, just out of town. It was small, but it was pretty popular. She got tipped good and paid decently too.

She turned on the radio and Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved came on.

Kristen couldn't resist as she sang along to the song.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Her melodic voice filled her car. She had a nice voice, and a large range, but it wasn't a booming voice, it was soft and light.

Then the music on the radio was overrun by static and she sighed as she was forced to change the station.

She continued to hum along when she heard Daughtry's What About Now come on.

Finally she pulled into the parking lot reserved for employee's and parked her car in her regular spot. Kristen jumped out of the car and grabbed her keys and bag to go in the building.

She suddenly gave an involuntary shiver as she felt like she was being watch. From the corner of her eye she was a black shadow moving towards her. Kristen jerked her head towards the movement and only saw the trees behind the café.

"_Kristen" _She heard a whisper of her voice, a British accent, a familiar British accent.

"_Come to me, Kristen." _

The voice was alluring, almost as if the owner was trying to put her in a spell.

She shook her head, hoping to clear the voice away, but it was whispering to her, not stopping, trying to pull her to the noise.

She held her hands to her ears, hoping to block out the noise, but to no avail, it seemed to be in her head.

Kristen looked up to the forest, wondering if that was from where the noise was coming. Suddenly the voice stopped whispering to her.

She took a step towards the forest, wanting to know who it was that wanted her.

"_Kristen, just come to me, my darling, follow my voice." _

She took a step backwards, but then gathered her courage, pushing her fear away and starting to walk towards the forest.

"_That's it, come this way." _Kristen continued to walk, suddenly reaching the edge of the woods.

"_Just keep walking." _

She turned back momentarily, looking towards the café and civilization then took a deep breath, turned back to the forest, and walked in the dark, dangerous woods.

"_Don't be afraid. Just keep walking forwards, that's it, this way." _

Kristen heard the crunch of a twig behind her and she jumped around, but found no one. Slowly she rotated forwards once more, wondering curiously who was calling for her.

_"You have no reason to be afraid, just keep coming this way." _Finally she reached a clearing, a circle of trees and then empty grass, that was browning. But in the center of the clearing was a broken down bed frame.

_"Just walk up to the bed frame." _

She cautiously took slow steps towards the bed frame.

Kristen looked down into the hole that was under the bed frame, not being able to see the bottom she backed away, feeling a slight tug in her stomach that she recognized as fear.

She backed up some more, hoping to get away from the place. But suddenly she was frozen in place as she backed up into a firm, warm body.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place before she could run from what ever was behind her.

She screamed as her captor kept her pressed up against his body. Kristen's arms flailed as she tried to hit him, hoping to get the mysterious man off of her.

"I told you, you have nothing to fear." The voice said, this time in her ear. Then everything went dark and she was pulled into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was being picked up bridal style and pulled into a firm chest.

_**Hey guys. So I've lingered in this fandom for about a day, and I decided to try writing something for it. When I watched the movie I couldn't help but feel bad for Pitch, so I decided why not give the villain something to be happy about for once. I hope you all like it! Reviews would be appreciated, but please if you don't like it, don't say it, just leave it alone. Thanks to all, hopefully I'll update soon. **_

_** -IWSNT221B**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me! Thanks to all that favorited and followed my story I really appreciate it! Here's chapter two… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from ROTG only my oc Kristen. **

Kristen let out a moan.

Her body ached as she tried to move, but something was restraining her.

She cracked her eyes open to find out that she could barely see anything anyways.

Kristen tried to feel around in the dark, hoping to figure out what was stopping her from moving.

She let her fingers skim over a kind of silky material and that's when she realized, she was in a bed. A light sheet was draped over her but she managed to tangle herself up in the blanket.

Kristen finally managed to kick the blankets away from her body and sit up on the bed.

She blindly searched around for the edge of the bed, deciding that it was quite large and when she did find the edge she lightly put one foot down on the ground, then the other. Her hand was still on the back of the bed as she walked to the end of it. Finally she left her anchor and stumbled forward, hoping to find the wall before she could lose herself in the room.

Her fingers skimmed a hard surface and then she placed her palm flat down on the wall, hoping to find her way out of the dark room. She walked along the wall until her fingers felt a door handle. She quickly wrapped her hand around the handle and tugged the door open.

Kristen stepped out of the pitch black room and into a dimly lit hallway.

She looked around, wondering where she was and how she got there. Kristen remembered what had happened to her, with the voice and the hole then her blacking out, but she wasn't scared.

She decided to try her luck and took a left down the hall to try and find out who it was that brought her here. Kristen soon came to an opening that led to a marvelous room.

It was huge and she assumed it was to be the center of this place. There was a giant globe in the center of the room, that had millions of bright lights on it. Above the globe were cages, but for what she couldn't fathom. There also seemed to be a throne of sorts at the back wall, cloaked in shadows.

Kristen looked around in awe. This room could be a throne room, if it weren't for the darkness that surrounded it. She walked over to a set of stairs made of rocks and started climbing them, wondering if that would be her way out. She came to a walkway and followed it out of the throne room and into more darkness. Kristen could barely see as she ventured along, not daring to stop, for if she did she knew that she would have less a chance of escaping.

Then she came to another clearing of sorts, it was lighter here too. Kristen looked around, and quickly figured out that she was in a library.

She walked farther into the room and then let her eyes look over some of the books that were on the hundreds of shelves.

She turned once more to now looking at a fireplace in the back of the room. She went over and sat down on the floor, watching the shadows that the fire produced.

Kristen yawned, holding her hand up to her mouth to hide her large yawn. Then just barely out of the corner of her eye she was something moving.

She jerked her head towards it. Then again, out of the corner of her eye a movement came. She turned towards it again and this time found herself facing another corridor.

Kristen's curiosity got the better of her and she decided to follow whatever it was.

The corridor was dimly lit so she could see where she was going. Kristen came to two doors. She stopped, wondering which door to take when suddenly the door on the right slowly opened.

She stared wide eyed at the door, before taking slow, cautious steps towards it.

Kristen peered her head inside the room.

It was a very large dining room. The lighting was dim, like the rest of the place and the ceilings were high. In the center of the room sat a large table with enough room to fit fifty people.

She took a few small steps into the room, right over to the table.

A draft seemed to enter the room and Kristen shivered slightly due to the sudden chill that came with it. Then out of no where, the door slammed shut.

Kristen jumped around, feeling her heart race for a moment, then slow to its' normal beat. "Well hello my dear." A chilling voice reached Kristen's ears, echoing off the high ceilings and stone walls.

She took a step forwards. "Who are you?" Kristen questioned, looking around the room as she turned, so to search for another person.

There was a pause before; "I am called The Nightmare King, but you may know me as the boogieman or possibly even my given name: Pitch Black." He announced, still not showing himself to Kristen as her eyes searched for the mysterious man.

Pitch.

She knew who he was.

"Are you really?" She asked curiously, not feeling an ounce of fear.

"Yes of course." He said calmly.

She paused for a minute before asking: "Can I see you?"

There was silence.

Then from the shadows in front of her a tall, looming figure appeared. Kristen sucked in a breath to realize that this was the man from her dreams. The man who she was dancing with was Pitch. The king of nightmares. She was having pleasant dreams about the king of nightmares? No! That wasn't right!

"Bu-but you, you can't possibly be him!" She cried out, finding this to be unreal. "You can't be him because you were in one of my dreams!"

He chuckled. "Yes I was, but who do you think made that dream dearest?" He asked almost icily.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I thought you could only make nightmares? Honestly that was a good dream I had." She confessed looking down so he wouldn't see the slight blush that ran over her cheeks.

He smirked at that. "I do possess the ability to create a pleasant dream every once in a while, but that is a rarity." She looked back up at him. "So why am I here?" She finally asked, feeling anxious to know why he decided to take her.

Pitch took a few steps towards her. "Because you're special." He said letting his eyes roam over her face.

She took on a look of curiosity. "How so?" She questioned, taking a step back to his advancing ones.

"Why don't we talk about this over a meal?" He offered, gesturing towards the large dining room table and the food that she'd managed to miss.

"Okay." She said unsurely.

Pitch stepped in front of her and over to the nearest seat. He pulled it out and looked back to her, expecting her to sit down. She hesitantly walked over to him and sat down in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Almost immediately he took the chair next to her.

When seeing the food in front of her she finally realized how hungry she was. Kristen quickly piled some food from the assortment on her plate. She took a heaping amount of mashed potatoes and poured gravy over them then topped it with some butter-soaked peas. Then she added a piece of turkey to the side of her plate and finally some marinated carrots. She looked down at her plate. This was her favorite meal.

"My my, you are hungry aren't you? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, you've been asleep for nearly three days." Pitch said, observing her over-crowded plate.

Her eyes bugged. "Three days!" She exclaimed.

"_Nearly _three days." He corrected, pouring himself a glass of red wine. "Would you like a glass?" He offered.

She shook her head no to the wine. "I'm under aged, I can't drink." She told him, but he went on ahead and poured the liquid in her glass anyways.

"This isn't like the food of the underworld right? If I eat it I wont be bound here forever right?" She asked.

He chuckled once more. "No it's not like the food from the underworld." He comforted.

She then turned her attention to her food. Kristen took her fork and dug into her potatoes, then shoved the food into her mouth, very un-lady like.

"So," Kristen said, finally returning her attention to Pitch as he sipped his wine. "Now you can tell me why I'm here." She instructed.

He delicately put down his glass. "You're here because you believe. I've never seen anyone still believe past age 12, but you are 17 years of age, and you still believe. Not just in me, but the guardians as well." He started scowling as he muttered the last part. She looked into his golden eyes. "Okay, but just because I believe doesn't mean you can abduct me!" She cried out, trying to fathom his reasoning.

He momentarily looked away but then stared right back into her brilliant blue eyes. "You're right, that's not why you're here. The true reason is because you're not scared. I've never been able to scare you, not even as a child!" He remarked. Then he leant forward slightly, getting closer to Kristen. "Not even now, facing the king of nightmares you aren't scared one bit. I've never been able to fix your dreams and turn them into nightmares. I've tried, every night, I've tried to take your dreams and turn them, but it doesn't work." He continued.

"When you were younger I tried constantly, when I found out that you weren't having nightmares. When you grew up I noticed that you still had dreams, nice dreams. You caught my attention from such a young age." He told her honestly.

She leant back in her seat, running this through her head. "So you've been planning this since I was little?!" She asked angrily, realizing he said he'd practically been stalking her since she was a child.

"Yes, I have. I've waited to take you until you were older though, even with the risk that you would stop believing, I had to wait." He told her, taking up his wine once more.

She took a deep breath, finding her situation very creepy, not scary, just weird. "So what do you want with me then?"

He smirked. "While watching you all those years, I decided that one day I would have you here. You would be _mine _and I could make you queen of nightmares. You intrigued me, that's why I took you." He said cooly.

"WHAT?! Queen of Nightmares?! What kind of sick bastard are you? How could you decide that you wanted me with you?! You don't even know me!" She exploded, when she saw his look of seriousness.

"I do know you, I've known you for years." He said knowingly. "I know that your favorite color is green and you hate the color yellow. I know you prefer staying indoors reading a good book instead of being outside. I know as a child you enjoyed going to school while all the others complained about it. I know you love your family with all of your heart and you would do anything for them. I _know _you." He insisted.

Her eyes widened. "When did I spike your interest exactly?" She asked slowly. He didn't even think about it as he responded. "Since you were six years old." He said.

"… six years old." She repeated in shock. "You sick bastard! I was a child and you decided that you wanted me to be your queen!" She yelled, feeling shocked.

"No, that's not true. You interested me at age six, when you started to grow I began to think of you differently." He told her.

"No, that can't be true! You can't possibly want _me _as a queen! As _your _queen! I refuse to believe it! I refuse!" She yelled.

And for the first time in her life Kristen felt fear in her heart. He sensed her fear. "Do not be afraid. You've fought through fear for so long don't start now." He told her, holding out his hand to comfort her.

She jerked away from his hands, trying to get him away from her. But as she jumped away she fell off her seat, leaving Pitch to catch her before she could fall.

He pulled her back up to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, so she couldn't hurt herself farther. Kristen tried pulling away from his hold but he was quick to stop her. "Kristen." He said. She stopped struggling momentarily, realizing that this was the first time in the whole conversation he'd actually addressed her with her real name. "Why don't you rest? I'll show you to your room." He offered, and before she could protest he pulled her along with him.

"I don't need rest." She argued. "I've been asleep for _nearly _three days." She mocked, trying to resist his strong hold.

He sighed. "You should rest. This is a lot to take in and you're still recovering from before when you were knocked out.

She tried to stop him but then she was overcome with a wave of drowsiness.

Pitch stopped for a minute when her legs gave out from under her and he picked her up once more, his arms under her knees and upper back.

"What are you doing?" She muttered. "Lemme go!" He tisked. "No, you need rest." Then without further words of protest walked into a bedroom, her bedroom that is.

Without giving her time to look around, Pitch set her down on the four poster bed and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight, my queen." He said gently, kissing her forehead.

She mumbled something incoherently and then her eyes unwillingly drifted shut, leaving her to her dreams. Pitch quietly shut the curtains for the bed, encasing her in the darkness and walked out of the room, preparing for what was to come when she would wake.

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, it's bigger than the first one and for that I'm proud! I hope I didn't make Pitch too ooc, constructive criticism is accepted in reviews… *hint hint* Chapter 3 will be up sometime this week, and it will motivate me if you review….sooo…. Goodnight everyone, it's 3 where I am so I apologize for any mistakes, feel free to correct me. Thanks to all! ~IWSNT221B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed this story! For this chapter I decided to do something a little different, it will tell how Pitch met Kristen and why he wants her so badly. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**11 years ago: **

Pitch walked down the dark streets, lurking in the shadows while his nightmares sucked the joy out of children's dreams. He'd grown weaker after the defeat from the guardians he'd taken, and it still affected him eleven years later. He hadn't regained his strength yet, there were few believers. But fear was still there, it would always be there, the world wouldn't exist without fear.

And fear was what he thrived on.

Children's fear was the greatest thing of all to Pitch Black. It was his companion, his savor, his life, but there were some times that he felt empty, like everything was gone and even his fear had left him.

He entered the room of a young boy, he couldn't have been older than 10 years old.

Pitch watched angrily as she golden sand of the sandman danced around the young boy's head, giving him wondrous dreams. Pitch sucked in a breath of air and put his fingers over the golden sand that had formed into a small bunny. As soon as Pitch's long gray finger stroked the small creature, the golden sand turned black. The boy was writhing on the bed, his once nice dream now turned into a horrifying nightmare. Pitch smiled in satisfaction, relishing in the fear from the boy. The boogieman let out a laugh before leaving the young boy to his new nightmare.

He wasn't as strong as he used to be in the dark ages, or even before his defeat, but slowly he was regaining power, people were beginning to fear him again. The one's who helped defeat him were grown up now, leaving him new children to chase after.

Pitch whistled into the night, summoning his tall handsome nightmare horse. He clamored on the back of the black horse, it was the only one who hadn't turned on him when the guardians had defeated him. Pitch assumed it was because he had created him with the sandman's golden sand and turned him to his own.

Pitch rode on, holding on to the reigns of his mare, as he led him down the streets of the town. He looked up into the sky, and scowled as he saw the golden strings from the sandman flowing into the rooms of sleeping children. He wanted so badly for all of the brightness of the gold sand to be turned black.

Pitch black.

But he couldn't do it yet. He needed to wait longer, to be patient. For now he could only create several nightmares a night, his fear wouldn't spread too far. He was still weak. Pitch gently stroked the back of his mare's mane and he whinnied lightly.

That's when he felt it. Belief.

There was someone, that believed in him. And that someone was very near.

He quickly found the source of the belief. There was a stream of golden sand going into her room as she slept soundly. Pitch stood in the shadows of the young girl's room. She was tiny, he couldn't see her too well but he could see her brown-red hair that was sprawled over her pillow. The freckles that gently dotted her face. The slight rise in her chest as she breathed calmly, peacefully relishing in her dreams. The curve of a smile that her red lips made.

He slowly approached her bed, looking at her dreams. She was dreaming of books, surprisingly, the sand had formed books. That surprised Pitch, he didn't know that the youth still liked to read, especially that young. She looked like she was only six, maybe seven.

He smirked finally, looking at the believer. He loved this feeling, to be believed in. But there was something missing from this scene, there was no fear within her.

Pitch looked at her dreams, letting the feeling of being believed in power him up. He stuck out his long pointer finger, wanting fear to be in the mix.

His gray finger ran along the sand, but to his great surprise, nothing happened.

The sand stayed golden, not black.

It didn't work.

Pitch stared in awe and tried to change her dreams again, but once more, it didn't work. He stared down at the girl in confusion. Why? Why couldn't he change her dreams? Why couldn't the fearsome boogieman bring fear to a small, vulnerable child?!

He felt anger bubble in the pit of his stomach as he stared down at her. He swatted his hand through the dream sand, letting it fly around the room and stopping her dream, but just like that all the sand went back to the child and reformed to it's original state.

His mouth hung open slightly, his eyes wide and he was shocked. Quickly Pitch regained himself and stepped away from her. He took a deep breath in through his nose and looked around her room. It was a tiny room, but it was nice. The girl had paintings and drawings all over her walls and on her desk. She had a closet on the right side of her room and two doors. One, he assumed, led out into her house and the other to a bathroom.

Pitched looked at the paintings on her walls. Her paintings looked as though they were just for her own amusement, nothing too good, however she was very young.

He tried to figure out what some of the paintings actually were. One looked like it was a bunny, next to the 'bunny' was a basket and eggs. The Easter Bunny.

Next to the Easter Bunny was a big man cloaked in red and white. He had elves and toys and presents surrounding him. Pitch immediately recognized him as North.

Next to North was a fairy. She had feathers and wings, and was also very colorful. With her was a sack full of teeth. The Tooth Fairy.

On the next page was two characters. The first was easily recognizable as The Sandman with his golden sand and happy expression. The second, Pitch recognized as the annoying guardian of fun, Jack Frost. He was surrounded by a blizzard of snow as ice, and he looked to be much younger than the other guardians.

He scowled again, liking the child less and less with her happy taste for the guardians. Then he looked at the next picture.

It was him.

Pitch sucked in a breath of surprise. The picture looked to be nothing like him, not in the least, but he knew it was him. The picture showed a pale man cloaked in black. He had a large weapon, it looked like a scepter of sorts. He had long, very long black hair that was down to the ground nearly. The figure was tall, like he really was and also very skinny, same as normal. The man's eyes were a light blue, almost like an ocean. 'He' was surrounded by black creatures that looked like ghosts and a black horse was by his side.

He stepped back and brought his gaze back to the girl.

Pitch slowly walked over to the side of her bed once more. He gently brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her brow, back behind her ear.

"Strange child." He mumbled, trying once more to change her dreams, and once again failing.

Pitch turned and fled back into the shadows, leaving the house and going back into the streets. Once more he summoned his mare and hopped on his back. The mare ran down the streets and back to his bed in the woods. He jumped off the mare and stared down at the hole under the broken bed. He thought of the girl, wondering why she couldn't have nightmares, and why she had a drawing of him.

Pitch entered his underground home and sat down in his throne. King of Nightmares, his favorite title. He felt like one down here, away from the light and surrounded by his shadows in the dark where fear was strong.

But the girl still bothered him. He wanted to know who she was, and why she wasn't afraid. And he would find out.

* * *

**9 years ago: **

Pitch had found out more about the girl.

She was now eight years old, still young enough to believe in the guardians, and surprisingly enough, even him. Her name was Kristen, Kristen Haywood.

He liked that name.

He found out her name shortly after he first met her. Shortly after he found out that she couldn't have nightmares, well he couldn't give her nightmares. That thought still bothered him sometimes, the fact that he couldn't changed the dreams of a young girl.

He found out that she loved to create things. She loved to draw and paint things, and slowly she was getting better at it. She strongly believed in the guardians and every holiday or whenever she lost a tooth her blue eyes would light up in hopes that the guardians would visit her, bearing good times.

But she also believed in him, although she wasn't scared of the ruthless boogieman. She thought of him as highly as she guardians. In school sometimes her young friends would tell Kristen about their nightmares, then marvel in how she never had bad dreams.

But he tried.

Pitch tired so hard to giver her nightmares, ever time he was with her he was trying to plague her dreams, but it wouldn't work.

He also found out that she preferred to be called Kris. That was a name he didn't like. He thought of her as Kristen, not Kris. Pitch though the name didn't bring her as much justice, that she deserved to be called Kristen, even though when her teachers would call her Kristen she would crinkle her nose in distaste before politely correcting them.

She was very kind, even to the people that were mean to her. She wasn't the most popular person in her school and she was often bullied, but instead of crying or complaining about it she would brush it off and often forgive those who tortured her.

He found out that she had a mother and a father and a younger sister, who was not but one year old. He found out that she loved her family with all her heart and she would never do anything to purposely anger them.

He found out that her favorite color was green, her favorite holiday was Halloween, her favorite animal was a horse. She loved to read, she would read books when she was at her house, she didn't like to play sports but she did manage to stay very healthy, for her dad would take her on jogs through the park every evening.

Now Pitch was in her room as she peacefully slept, her dreams now of school and her friends, not the bullies that reigned terror their, just her and her friends having fun.

Once more he tried to change the dream, but he couldn't, it was impossible. After a while he started wondering if there was something wrong with him, but then he would go to another child and infest their dreams with fright and he would realize that it was the girl who was somehow stopping him.

Pitch was sitting down on the side of her bed, flipping through her sketchbook. There was pictures of her and her friends. There was pictures of the guardians. There was pictures of animals. There was even pictures of him.

The pictures of him had gotten better than the first one he'd ever seen of him. She had somehow gotten a better idea of him. The one he was currently looking at had his same color skin and instead of the long hair she'd given she first one his hair was shorter, almost like it truly was in real life. She gave him a black suit, and a black cape with a high collar, wrong.

But they were getting better, almost as if she saw the drawing then decided what he really looked like and what wasn't as real.

Pitch felt her legs gently move on the bed, kicking him in the side slightly. He heard her mumble something in her sleep as she stirred some more.

He quickly jumped off the bed and cloaked himself in shadows, not before putting her sketch book back on her desk. Kristen sat up groggily, and looked around, in confusion, as if she knew that something was out of place. "Hello?" She called out meekly to the darkness that surrounded her room.

Pitch took a breath. _'She knows I'm here.' _He thought.

"Who's there?" She called out, slowly getting off her bed and standing tall. "Please come out." She called again, her eyes searching the room for him.

Slowly Pitch took a step forwards, into the small light made by the moon so she could see him. Kristen didn't so much as flinch.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, her voice light and soft. He looked down at the small child. "I am Pitch, Pitch Black, The Boogieman. Who are you little one?" He asked, figuring it would be more polite if he was to ask her for her name.

She gave him a small smile and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I'm Kristen, Kristen Haywood. But you can call me Kris." She offered, then holding out her hand to take him.

He stared at her hand for a minute, studying her hand. Then he extended his arm out to gently grasp her small hand, giving it a shake.

"Funny, you don't look like I thought you would." She commented, staring at him, studying the way her looked.

He chuckled. "And what did you think I looked like?" He asked politely.

She walked over to her desk and snatched her sketchbook, then she went back to her bed and sat down on the edge. Kristen patted the spot next to her for Pitch, inviting him to sit down. He accepted, not getting too close but close enough so he could look down at her book.

She flipped through the pages of her book, finally finding one of the many she drew of Pitch.

Kristen put the book over on his lap and let him look at the drawing, he'd seen this one before. It was one of his full body and in her mind she seemed to think that he had a cape.

He chuckled once more. "I am not one for capes, Kristen." She told her.

"Kris." She corrected, but he wasn't about to call her Kris.

"I prefer Kristen. Now, I must go Kirsten, go back to sleep, goodnight." He said, standing up and putting her book on the desk.

"Wait." She called out before he left her. "I want to ask you something." She told him, running up to him.

Pitch turned back around towards Kristen. "What is it you want to ask?" Kristen looked down at her feet, then back up at him, then fiddled with her sleeve. "How come I've never had a nightmare." She asked meekly, wondering why he'd never given her bad dreams.

Pitch was caught by surprise from her question. "Maybe you will tonight." He offered. "I am a busy man, I can't give every child a nightmare." He told her. "Now, off to bed." He enforced.

She nodded and climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "Goodnight Pitch." She said quietly, and it just reached his ears before he was pulled away by the shadows.

* * *

**6 years ago: **Pitch had visited Kristen more, never letting her see him again. He wanted to but he couldn't let her see him again.

He'd looked at some of her drawings, mostly of him and to his amazement they had started to get better. After she'd seen him her drawings of him had improved. They actually looked like he did.

Her most recent drawing of him was him on his mare. His hair finally looked how it should be, slicked back and just the right length, sticking out behind his head. His skin was gray, and his eyes were golden-yellow, gleaming amongst the black of the picture. The horse he was on looked almost exactly like his own mare, causing him to wonder how she actually managed to get it to look like that, she'd never seen his mare, had she? His figure was long and slender, for a child she almost drew him perfectly.

Now she was eleven, and Pitch thought, maybe even feared, that she would stop believing. The normal age was around twelve when people would stop believing, but there were some that did stop believing at an even younger age.

Pitch had gotten stronger in the past few years though. More people were fearing him, and believing there was a boogieman. He could now go all night, invading the dreams of children and letting their fear fester and grow.

The guardians haven't been paying much attention to his activity ever since they'd beaten him. They had stayed away from him and his nightmares. Pitch still didn't let himself go out of control with his nightmares, knowing that if he wanted to get stronger that he would have to do it secretly.

He would go to different houses every night so it wouldn't be as suspicious. He missed the dark days, back when there was fear and terror and _him!_ When people, young and old believed in him, everyone was fearful and frightened!

And he was powerful.

Soon, it would be back to the way it was, and even Kristen would feel the fear.

He'd been trying to scare her ever sense he found out that she was the one person he couldn't scare. Although he couldn't help to grow feelings for Kristen, feelings that he didn't know he could feel. He started to enjoy her presence.

Pitch would visit her at night, first trying to change her dreams to nightmares, then he would sit with her for a while, just sit and watch as she slept, look at her new drawings and then leave.

Tonight was no different. He was in her room, after he'd already spread his nightmares to unsuspecting children, and he was sitting at the foot of her bed.

Pitch stood up and went over to her desk, looking at her notebooks, drawings and other things she happened to have laying around. Pitch looked through the multiple papers she had on her clustered desk. He was just about to turn around when a particular drawing caught his eye.

He used his slender pianist fingers to pluck the paper from the pile. It was a drawing of him, the first drawing he's ever seen of him. The one where he was in a cloak and with his scepter. He studied it for a moment then with a quick glance back at Kristen he folded the paper up and shoved it into his pocket, taking it with him.

Pitch took one more look at the sleeping girl and took another glance around the room. Pitch saw her jacket on the side of her bed, he slowly walked over and picked up the dark green zip-up hoodie. He could smell her on it, it smelled of vanilla and lilacs.

He looked at Kristen again, and as an act of impulse he threw the jacket over his shoulder deciding to take it with him. Then Pitch stepped back into the shadows and not a moment later found himself in his underground kingdom.

Pitch looked at the jacket and wondered why he even decided to take it. He walked over to his room and threw the jacket on his bed, getting it caught on the post of it.

Pitch flopped down on his bed and sighed, finally letting his eyes close and slipping into unconsciousness.

**4 years ago: **

This was new to him, and it was strange, but he liked it.

Kristen was now thirteen years old, and she still believed in him, in all of the guardians even. Even if he might say so, she was one of the strongest believers he's ever seen. Thirteen years old, but she still believed, very strongly.

Pitch continued to visit her every night, but now he's given up with trying to change her dreams into nightmares and instead he just visited her at night, every night. Now along with Kristen's drawings she also started to write stories. She was actually a very good writer for someone with inexperience. Her favorite classes in school were easily English and Art class, and in both of them she was at the top of the class.

Pitch liked to read what she would write, along with her drawings, he thought that she was very good. Her storied were varieties, from romance to adventure, and from angst to horror, she would write everything. And to improve her writing she would read, she was an advanced reader. She'd already read the Lord of the Rings series when she was twelve and understood them quite well for someone at that age.

Pitch was now in her room again, pacing by the backside of the bed. Kristen was in a deep sleep, clearly unaware of his presence, and enjoying her time to sleep.

He smile despite himself.

Pitch knew that this girl had become somewhat of an obsession to him, but he couldn't tell if he liked it, or didn't.

As he looked at her lying in bed he could see that she was growing up, maturing quite beautifully. Her hair was currently up in a sloppy bun and even in the dark he could see the all natural red highlights that blended in with the dark brown. Her freckles were starting to fade a bit, but they were still there, just not as dark, as they sat on her still pale skin. The only thing he hardly saw was her big blue eyes. That was his favorite feature about her, but he could only get glimpses of them, for most of the time when he visited her she was asleep.

Pitch was standing next to her as he ran his hand down her bare arm, feeling her smooth skin on his knuckles. He was smiling, barely, when she responded to his touch.

He went to pull away from her skin, but in a move of desperation Kristen acted subconsciously and snatched his hand in her own, pulling it to her and holding it close.

Pitch froze, then what seemed like a lifetime later, wrapped his hand around hers in response. Kristen let out a sigh of pleasure and turned over, letting his hand go in the process.

He pulled himself back up and brushed his hands on his clothes. He took one last look at Kristen and disappeared once more.

* * *

**1 year ago: **

Pitch could hardly believe it himself when the 14 year old girl believed in him, then came 15 and now 16 and she still believed in him, as well as the guardians, as strongly as anyone could. For a while back, Pitch stopped visiting her, believing that she'd grown out of him and the others, but one day he grew curious and decided to go back. The Nightmare King was pleasantly surprised to find out that Kristen still did believe in him, he was almost too happy about it. Now he watched her as she was preparing for sleep. Kristen always got changed in her bathroom, feeling more comfortable in there, then she would wash her face and brush her teeth, throw her hair up in a sloppy bun and then finally go to sleep, tonight was no different.

Sometimes Kristen would read as she fell asleep. The 16 year old walked over to her very large bookshelf and pulled out a book. Pitch could barely make out the cover saying: Shatter Me. He'd never heard of the book, but it looked as if Kristen liked it. Her eyes ran over the pages, taking in the words.

Pitch shifted slightly in his spot covered by the shadows. Kristen's head shot up from her book. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called out quietly.

Pitch froze, he couldn't let her see him. He pushed himself into the corner of her room, the darkest part in her room. Kristen looked around her room, not finding anything unusual. She shrugged and turned her gaze back to her book, seeming to forget all about the boogieman.

Soon enough Kristen's eyes were shutting against her will. She put her book on her bedside table and turned off her reading lamp, engulfing her room in the darkness.

Pitch stepped out of the corner of the room and walked up to the sleeping girl. She looked very peaceful when she was asleep, her dreams always bright and cheerful.

He was looking at her, as usual, his golden-yellow eyes taking in every little detail about her. Pitch couldn't deny it any longer, he liked the girl. He had feelings for her, but he still wasn't sure if they were for the better. Kristen rolled over in her sleep, now facing him at a better angle. He brushed her bangs out of her face, so he could really look at her.

She smiled when he touched her then snuggled more comfortably into her blankets and pillow. Pitch knelt down by the side of her bed. He would be staring right into her eyes if she was awake. Oh, how he wished she would wake, so he could see her gorgeous blue eyes.

But she slept on.

Pitch sighed deeply. "Kristen." He said gently. As he spoke he realized that was the first time he'd said her name aloud sense she met him when she was eight years old. "Kristen. Kristen Haywood." He said, liking the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

Pitch quickly moved to his feet, and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "Kristen Haywood, I promise you this, you will be mine, one day, I will have you." He promised, but he didn't know if it was to her or himself.

He looked over at her desk, looking at her most recent drawings, noticing that one of them was of him.

It wasn't only exact, it was perfect. She certainly had gotten a lot better in her art. She had perfectly captured his figure in the drawing, his high cheekbones, his long nose, his black hair. She'd gotten it all, and in the top corner she'd even written his name. 'Pitch Black' it read in pure black in.

Pitch gazed back at Kristen, then back at the picture.

He neatly folded it up and tucked it into his pocket. _'surely she won't notice.' _he thought as he walked away from her, sneakily grabbing a small horse figuring from her desk as he went by, and back to his kingdom of shadows.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really had fun writing this. I'm sorry if Pitch is ooc, I try, but this is my first story and it's kind of hard to write about a character that's already been displayed. (Well for me it is, if you can do it well, I envy you, but congratulations anyways.) Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed this and who set it as their favorites and who followed it, I really do appreciate it! My next update should be by the end of the week, but now that my Easter break is over life is going to get harder. Goodnight everyone! I'll see you soon!  
~IWSNT221B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long, i have loads of stuff going on right now, work, sports and studying for my regents :/ urgh! So anyways here's the long awaited chapter 4! I hope you enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG sadly): **

Kristen's head was pounding as she sat up in the large four-poster bed she found herself in.

The bed was draped in black sheets and a thick black comforter. The sides went up about five feet to where the top was covered, and down the sides were silk black sheets, shielding her from the rest of her room.

Kristen slung her legs off the side of her bed and gently pushed the curtains aside, finding the dimly light room that she was in.

The room she was in was really big, bigger than her room back at home. On the far wall was a single door, and she guessed that was were Pitch was lurking. Her stomach clenched at the thought of him. He freaked her out to no end! Who was he to go saying that he was going to make her his queen! She shivered, feeling scared for once, she'd hardly ever been truly scared.

Kristen took a few deep breaths, calming herself down and deciding to explore the room she was in. She walked over to the door, and ran her hand down the side of it, feeling the strong wooden texture beneath her fingers. Odd because the walls were all hard, cold rock.

By the end of her bed was a shelf, more specifically a book shelf. She almost ran over to it in eagerness. Kristen kneeled down by the bookshelf and ran her eyes and hands over all of the books that were there. But that's when she noticed something, all of the books there were hers! She grabbed her copy of The Hobbit and saw her neat handwriting on the inside cover.

'Property of Kristen 'Kris' Haywood.'

She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, placing the book gently back on the shelf and standing up. Kristen backed away from the shelf and held her head in her hands.

Kristen leant against the wall but jumped back when her back came in contact with a door, another door. She turned slowly, and saw a wooden door, one identical to the exit. She let her hand travel down to the brass handle and slowly turned it, opening the door widely. The door led to a very large walk in closet.

Kristen stared in awe at the contents of the closet. On the left side of the closet was filled with her own clothes, even some that she'd just worn a few days previously. She stared wide-eyed at the closes for a few minutes before shaking her head and looking at the other side. The right side was composed of clothes that she'd never seen before. From dresses to a simple shirt and pants, there was everything that a person could want to wear.

Kristen took out one of the hangers that had a simple dress. It was about knee length and it was a dark green color, her favorite color. She peeked her head out of the closet for a moment to see if Pitch had walked in and then shut the door. Kristen quickly stripped out of her white tee and black jeans and slipped on the dress.

She turned in a circle, feeling the dress fly up slightly when she spun, loving how elegant she felt in the new clothing.

Then she froze. Pitch had given her these clothes, and she'd willingly worn them. Kristen stepped out of the closet, feeling light-headed suddenly.

She didn't bother observing the rest of the room, now only wanting to find some water so she could hydrate herself. Kristen cautiously opened the door and slipped outside, now feeling her head start to pound.

Kristen desperately wanted water. She stumbled down the hallway she came upon outside of her room. She wandered down the hall and found some stone stairs. Kristen quickly scrambled down the stairs, now hoping even to find Pitch.

She couldn't help it when she sat down on the stairs, her hands rubbing her temples as she tried to relieve the pain. Kristen took some more deep breaths and leant against the side of the railing, her eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly her hands were gently shoved away and replaced with a feather-like touch, relieving her pain much better than she'd been doing.

Her eyes opened quickly and she found herself looking right into Pitch's golden-yellow eyes. She jerked back, hitting her back against the hard rock. She groaned in pain when the rock dug into her back and her head pounded again.

Pitch was looking down at her with concern and he reached out for her. "No." She muttered, pushing herself away from him.

He ignored her and quickly scooped her up in his arms, despite her protest and pulled her snugly against his chest.

"Pitch!" She groaned, pushing away from him. "Lemme go!" Kristen protested, pulling herself away from the tall man, only to have him pull her gently back into his lean form.

He refused. "No, you are clearly in no condition to be walking around." He argued, continuing down the stairs to god knows where!

Kristen slumped down in his arms, giving in and deciding to let him carry her, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Pitch brought her down to a big empty room, with the exception of the cages swinging above their heads and a large globe in the center of the room.

He set her down on the stairs leading to the globe. "Stay here for a moment." He said in his smooth deep voice.

She nodded meekly, tightly gripping the edge of the stair so her knuckles turned white.

A few minutes later Pitch came back with a glass of water. He gently handed it to her and when she took it she was careful not to touch his hand, or let her fingers even skim his own long pianist fingers.

Kristen took small sips of the water, careful not to take too much of it at once. Finally after five minutes of gently sips of water she looked at Pitch who was sitting next to her.

"Why are there a bunch of cages here?" she asked cautiously, not knowing what else to say.

He looked up, as if just noticing them for the first time. "I used them once, a long time ago." He said gently, taking the glass from her and taking a sip himself, before setting it down in the space between them.

Kristen made a face and decided to leave the glass there, feeling like she had enough water for now. She stood up on shaky legs and walked away from the boogieman.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her, standing up himself and following her.

She turned around and faced him once more. "I'm going back to the room I woke up in, assuming that it's mine! So if it is mine, it's my decision if you can come in or not." She told him, then turned once more and walked up the stairs.

She could tell he was following her, and once she reached the hallways that led to her room she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to find it right away, when she left her room she didn't bother to try and remember where her door was.

Kristen randomly walked up to the third door on the left, and roughly opened it. The room she walked into was definitely not hers. The room was much larger than hers and more elegant. The bed was larger and the sheets were black, with no canopy top. There was two other doors, she guessed a closet and bathroom, and there was a black couch. There was a desk of sorts and the room was barely light, there was only enough light so that she could see outlines of everything.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Pitch.

She felt him right behind her, touching his chest to her back. "This, my dear, is my room, if you were wondering." He offered, taking a step forwards so she was forced to as well.

She spun around, taking a step into his room so she could get some space away from him. He walked over to the side of the room where his couch was and took a seat. He pat the edge of the couch next to him. "Have a seat." He offered, scooting over so she could have some room.

"I'm good, I just want to go back to my room." She told him, walking towards the door. Pitch suddenly stood up. "You have no clue where you're going do you?" He asked, mockingly, striding towards her as she stood awkwardly by the door.

Kristen hung her head in defeat. "No, can you at least show me to my room?" She asked hopefully, looking up into his golden-yellow eyes.

He seemed as though he was pondering this idea, if he should help her or let her wander around on her own until she happened to find her room.

Suddenly he smirked down at her. "And what, dear one, would you do for me in return?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her, then circling her as predator would prey.

Kristen repressed an unwanted shiver, forcing herself to stay calm as she turned to face him. "What do you want?" She asked in reply, hoping what he would say wouldn't be anything bad.

Pitch was smirking. "Relax, it's nothing too bad, all I ask for is a simple kiss." He said, taking a strand of her hair and twirling it in between his pointer and middle finger then letting it drop back down to her shoulders.

She thought about this, if she gave him a kiss she could leave, then he would be gone, well for as long as she could stay locked in her room, but what would happen if she did kiss him? Kristen quickly made up her mind. Pitch was looking expectantly at her, as if he knew her decision already, he took a step closer to her, so they were toe to toe.

She took a quick, sharp breath and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, raising herself up on her tippy-toes, and finally pressing her lips gently to his.

Pitch moved his lips gently against hers, not wanting to take the kiss too far, but wanting it to last forever.

The kiss was barely three seconds, not even giving Pitch enough time to pull her up against him, as she stepped back and away from him. He was smirking down at her in success while Kristen calmly stared back up at him.

Kristen didn't want to admit it, but the kiss was nicer than she thought it would be, but it wasn't anything she enjoyed. "Now, you can take me back to my room, please." She told him, starting out the door before him.

Pitch chuckled and took the lead. Not to her surprise her own room was only a door down from his own room, she sighed when she realized that she could've wandered down the hallway and found her room.

He opened the door to her room and held out his hand, as if granting her access. "Well, here we are." He said, letting her walk in her room.

She took her door in her hand and looked up at The Nightmare King. "Thanks, I guess." She muttered. "'Bye." Kristen said, starting to shut the door in his face.

At the last second Pitch caught the door. "Just one more minute please." He offered, pushing her door back open and taking a step in her room.

Kristen also took a step back, when his tall imposing figure entered her room.

"Now, I know the other day I may have came on a bit strongly-" He began but kristen was quick to cut him off.

"A bit strong?" She questioned, skeptically.

"Shh!" He ordered. "But I would like for you to get used to your life here, I want you to be happy, and someday I hope that you wont think of me as you do now." He said, almost sadly.

Kristen felt a tear roll down her cheek, his words caused her to realize something, she wasn't going to leave this place, not if he had any say in the matter. Pitched looked down, then muttered. "Goodbye." And left without another word, shutting the door gently behind himself.

Kristen ran over to her bed and jumped under the covers, as she cried into her pillow. This was it, she finally realized that she wasn't leaving, he was planning on keeping her here forever, and she wouldn't be able to escape his home either.

She curled herself up in a ball, and buried her head in her pillow, letting her tears soak the soft fabric, until she finally drifted off into a deep sleep, unburdened by the nightmares attempting to penetrate her sweet dreams.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4! Thanks for sticking with this story everyone, I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP! But I am really busy right now, so no promises. Reviews are gladly welcomed(; *wink wink nudge nudge*  
**

**~IWSNT221B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sooooo incredibly sorry for the late update but I've been extremely busy with the end of school, exams and such, and sports that I've had hardly any time to write, but here's the newest chaper. I'm going to try to start updating this story on a bi-monthly basis (twice a month) so there should be more updates soon! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: sadly i don't own rise of the guardians, or pitch...): **

* * *

"Wake up, Kristen. I need you to get up now." She heard a soothing voice trying to lull her out of sleep, but she moaned in protest and turned into her pillow, shutting her eyes tightly, hoping to fall back asleep.

"Kristen, you must wake up!" The voice said, this time more demanding.

She cracked open her eyes, finding it extremely easy to adjust to the lighting of the dark room.

Then she saw the man she resented the most; Pitch.

"Get out." She said, not hesitating in the slightest. "You can't be in here." She told him, pointing towards the opened door.

He let out a sigh. "I'm only here to tell you that I'm going to be gone for the day. You may use the bathroom and you can eat whatever you find. I've brought you breakfast." He told her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, now you may go." She told him crossly, motioning for him to leave.

Before she could protest he had bent over and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight then." And only a second later he was gone.

Then it hit her.

He was going to be gone, all day.

She could escape.

Kristen could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins at the thought of being away from this hell hole, she was already dreading it here and it's only been four or so days!

She just wanted to leave, to be with her family again.

Safe.

But before she could try to escape she figured she might as well eat and freshen up.

She looked at the breakfast that Pitch had brought her. It was a simple egg sandwich, her favorite breakfast. That bastard knew her favorite breakfast, he was trying to get on her good side!

Even though the food came from Pitch she couldn't help but eat it anyways, it was too tempting, and she was too hungry. She quickly ate the food, trying not to focus on how delicious it was.

Soon she got up out of the bed and went into her closet, hoping to find something less shabby to wear during her escape.

She picked out a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top. Then she grabbed a black hoodie and threw it over her head before finally pulling on some socks and her pair of running shoes. Who knows, she might actually have to do some running, actually she was sure of it.

When she was done she decided to try and scope out a bathroom. She left the room Pitch gave her and thinking logically, tried the door right across the hall to see if it was a bathroom. To her great pleasure, it was.

Kristen quickly used the bathroom, then in the drawers she found a few things that would be useful for her. Brushing her hair out quickly with the comb she found she pulled it up in a tight pony-tail, so it would be out of her face for the time.

Then she found a toothbrush and toothpaste that she assumed Pitch supplied for her and quickly brushed her teeth. Finally she was ready to go. Honestly a part of her found this amusing, she was getting ready to escape almost casually, like she was getting ready to go out with friends, instead of trying to flee from the grasp of a mythical being who wanted her to marry him.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh of mirth.

But she quickly shut herself up, she wanted to leave.

Now.

So she would.

Kristen exited the bathroom, and she suddenly felt very nervous about this. What if he came back early and saw her trying to escape? What if he was still here just watching her? What if she actually did get out? Then what?

She couldn't stay at her house, he would know where to find her. She had to move, move far away. Maybe she'd find someone nice and settle down, have a family. But one thing was for sure, she couldn't stay in her current abode, she was moving.

Kristen took quick shallow breaths as she speed walked down the dark hallways, not feeling scared, but extremely nervous. She kept glancing behind her, feeling like someone was watching her, but nothing was there.

She sped up her pace, wondering where the exit was. Kristen came to a room with multiple doors and hallways. Quickly she picked a random door and started down the dark hallways that it led to.

Her fingertips ran along the edge of the rock walls, using that to guide her, hopefully, to safety. Every once in a while as she journeyed down the hall she would stumble on a blemish in the ground or an out of place rock, but she kept moving forwards, feeling freedom creep closer and closer.

Finally she came to another fork, left or right. She made another split second decision and took the left pathway, letting her gut lead her through Pitch's layer.

About 100 feet into the tunnel she could see again, it was dimly light, giving her a sense of freedom, but when she came into the dimly light room her hope diminished.

The room she ended up in way the same one where Pitch had given her the glass of water the night prior. It was the room with the dangling cages.

This made her uneasy.

She had no clue how to get out, she was practically going in circles for all she knew.

But she couldn't just give up. She walked down the same stairs she had the other night and after that down another smaller flight of stairs, actually more like misshapen rock. There was a big cave-like entrance. She peered into the darkness but couldn't see a thing.

She took a deep breath and decided that this was best before going down into the dark hallway.

She stayed close to the wall, hugging it in hopes of not to get lost. The terrain was still rocky and she stumbled as she walked farther away from the cage room.

But the ground was starting to level out. The walls were beginning to get smoother under her hand. There was less rocks and pebbles on the ground that she walked over.

She was coming closer to the exit.

Finally light flooded her vision from above. She tilted her head upwards to see a ladder leading to a hole in the ground. Kristen quickly scampered up the ladder that lead to her safety.

She couldn't believe it, she was out, she was safe.

'_no not safe yet!' _She reminded herself, knowing that she had to get away from Pitch's layer right now, before he decided to come back for the day. When he decided to come back she had to be long gone.

She started running through the woods, looking for the clearing that she found when she came to this place, but it seemed to have just disappeared.

Then a chill ran through the woods, freezing her to the core.

She jerked her body around, looking for any sort of movement, but there was none, only the shadows. Suddenly she was grabbed from screamed as the person holding her laughed. A deep smooth laugh. A familiar laugh.

"This is not something I wanted to see." Pitch said, pulling her tightly up against his body. "You're lucky I like you." He whispered in her ear.

Kristen's face twisted in confusion, but then there was a sharp pain between her neck and her shoulder, and she was slowly taken from consciousness.

The last thing she felt was Pitch pick her up and pull her tightly against his chest, his golden eyes gleaming down at her with concern, and something else - hurt? - before she passed out cold.

* * *

**so? did you like it?! please review! Constructive criticism welcomed! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story i really appreciate it! Thanks all!**

~IWSNT221B


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all enjoy! I tried to update a bit faster this time, but this isn't a very long chapter, the next one should be better. Anyways, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own ROTG, but Kristen is mine... (that's a bit creepy)

* * *

Her head felt heavy. She was extremely dizzy and she felt like she wouldn't be able to open her eyes if she tried.

She felt something cool and smooth run along her forehead, then down her cheek, trace her lips, then gently brush against her neck. She let out a breath through her nose, feeling soothed by the gentleness from whatever was touching her.

Finally after another five minutes or so she cracked open her eyes.

She let in a hitched breath when she noticed that she had no idea where she was. She was in a foreign room, if it was even possible it was darker than hers, she as on a bed with black sheets, as much as she could see, but she was still lying down, scared to get up.

She saw a door, on the wall facing her, she wondered if that was the only door to the room, or if it was a closet or a bathroom or the exit.

Then she heard a familiar dark voice. "I know you're awake, you're breathing sped up." The voice said, from right behind her.

She jumped and immediately turned around, seeing Pitch standing there looking down at her from the other side of the bed, standing tall and making her feel very small.

Kristen's eyes widened and she scurried off the bed, ignoring the constant pounding in her head. "Where am I?" She asked, trying to control her racing heart. She was pretty sure that he could hear her heart pounding against her chest.

Pitch walked around the bed, coming closer to her, and making her back pedal with fright. "You're in my room. Charming isn't it?" He asked, cheekily, leaning against the bed post slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's a real charming place. But _why _am I in your room?" She asked, hiding her nervousness and instead feigning confidence. But he saw right through that, he knew how nervous and scared she actually was.

"I'm glad you agree." He chuckled darkly. "But I need to know what you remember from yesterday." He demanded, straightening up and taking another step forwards. She was now confused. "What happened yesterday? I-I don't remember, can you tell me?" She asked, now letting her nervousness come out, she wanted, no needed, to know what happened.

He then walked over to the other side of his room and sat down on the black leather couch he had, he gestured for her to follow and only after a brief hesitation she did. Kristen stood awkwardly by the couch, not wanting to sit down next to him, but wanting to know what exactly went on the previous day.

Pitch sighed. "Take a seat." She nervously shifted over to the couch and cautiously sat down on the edge, rigidly. He ran a hand through his wind blown black hair. "Yesterday, I woke you up and brought you some food, and egg sandwich, your favorite I believe. Then after that I left to go do some… work. I don't know what you did while I was gone but I came back to see you trying to run away. So I knocked you out and took you back here." He said all too calmly.

All at once the previous day came back to her. She remembered everything that happened morning to night. Pitch waking her up and telling her he was leaving, eating, getting ready and finally trying to escape this nightmare.

Anger clouded her head. She shot up from her seat. "Why can't you just let me go! Why?! I just want to go home! I'm not supposed to be here! I had a life, now I'm trapped here! I was so close! So freaking close!" She yelled, feeling a few tears slip down her cheeks.

Pitch chose to stand up as well. "I can't let you go! You need to stay here with me! I need you! You're not leaving me!" He yelled back, clenching his teeth in anger.

Kristen narrowed her eyes. "Why though?! I don't understand! You want me here because I'm not scared of you or your stupid 'nightmare sand'?! What if I don't want to be here! Just because you want me as your _queen of nightmares _doesn't mean you can go ahead and kidnap me!" She yelled again, throwing her hands into the air to add extra emphasis.

Pitch was shaking, most likely with anger. He was tense as he stared at her, his chest heaving. Suddenly, when his eyes met hers he dropped to the couch with a sigh, running his hands through his now tousled hair.

He was muttering something under his breath, something that she couldn't hear, but she could make out one word: 'why?' Still breathing heavily she started to calm down, closing her eyes for a moment to help diminish her anger towards Pitch. "You don't have a clue do you?" Pitch asked, snapping her out of her calm demeanor.

He was looking up at her now, his elbows on his knees and his hands in the air. His golden eyes locked onto her blue eyes, trapping her gaze in his, and she found that she couldn't look away.

She was confused. "What are you talking about?" She sneered, still feeling mad at him. She knew that this was a pretty good reason to be mad at someone, and she figured that she'd never get over this.

He shifted slightly before going back into a standing position, towering over her. "You have no idea what _this_," he gestured to both of them. "does to me! What _you _do to me! Kristen, I can't stand this! Every time we're in the same room for more than five minutes we argue!" He said, trying to stay calm, but letting some emotion slip into his words.

She started to talk. "We argue beca-" But Pitch cut her off, not done with what he was saying.

"Don't you dare say we argue because I kidnapped you! You did come willingly up to the entrance! But that's not why! You hate me, you can't stand me! But I hate what I feel towards you! I hate it because you hate me and I can't stand it! I'm in love with you Kristen! I absolutely love you!" Pitch yelled, his voice filled with hurt, anger, and compassion all at once.

Her eyes widened. "N-no, you don't love me, you can't love me." She muttered, almost to herself. "Why do you love me?!" She decided to yell back. "What's so freaking special about me?!" Pitch advanced towards her and before she could pull back he had his shoulders in her hands. "I do love you, you can't deny it. I didn't use to love you, you were just brought to my attention because no matter what I tried I couldn't scare you. But as you grew up I started to take note of other things like your personality, your looks, how you treat your peers, and somehow I feel in love with you!" He said, dipping his head towards her slightly.

Kristen tried to pull out of Pitch's tight grip. She fought against the tears threatening to pour from her eyes, but some treacherously escaped and slid down her cheeks. "Let me go, Pitch." She growled, showing against his chest, not letting her voice crack.

She flinched when his grip tightened painfully, then not being able to handle it any more she let a small cry of pain escape her. Pitch's hands immediately shot back, as if burnt, upon hearing her cry of pain. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her, he reached out for her, but this time Kristen got out of his way. "Kristen, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I-" Pitch began but this time Kristen cut him off.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't want to hear it Pitch! If you don't want to hurt me just let me go!" She yelled, taking another step backwards, putting more space in between the two of them.

His eyes showed mixed emotions. Anger. Love. Compassion. Hurt. Sadness. Suddenly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. When he opened his eyes again Kristen was staring him down angrily.

He sighed. "Kristen, please, I am truly sorry. I just want you to be happy here. I'd do anything for you, please let me." He begged, walking up to her again and once more trying to reach out for her to comfort her, but only to have his hand slapped away by Kristen.

"You know what I want, and that's the one thing you won't give me; freedom." She said, and without another word she turned and left Pitch's room, retreating to her own room.

She could tell that he didn't follow her when she slammed his door shut, then she took a few steps down the hall to come to her room. Once inside she sat down on the bed and without further warning, she broke down into tears.

Kristen was so confused right now. She was lost, she wanted to see her family again, her mom and dad, her sister, Lanie, all of her friends. She missed her home so much, she just wanted to leave, she wanted to be free from this monster.

Tears soaked her pillow, staining the black fabric, as she let her tears freely flow from her eyes and down to her pillow.

She choked back a sob, not wanting Pitch to hear her crying. Finally she sat up, wiping away the remaining tears and she decided that some reading could be good for her right now. Whenever she had a particularly bad day she found that reading could always take her away, books were always there for her.

She went over to the bookshelf Pitch gave her and looked through her books, finally she decided on one of her old favorites; Wicked by Gregory Maguire.

Kristen laid down in her four-poster bed and nestled up with the book, finding a book light on the top of the shelf, and getting to reading.

As much as she tired to read, she simply couldn't, she was too focused on Pitch. He loved her.

He told her that he loved her. How was that even possible? He couldn't love! Could he? No, she knew that he couldn't love, if he really loved her he'd let her go, not kidnap her and keep her trapped like a caged bird. It's like the old saying 'if you love something let it go' but if he did, she certainly wouldn't come back.

No, she knew it, she could never love a monster like him.

Never.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I know this chapter is shorter but i really enjoyed writing it, so i hope you all liked reading it! But reviews are definately welcome, so please do so(; Well thanks again everyone! bye(:**

~IWSNT221B  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own Kristen, not Pitch): **

* * *

She left. She just left him. He watched at Kristen stormed out of his room, his heart aching at the sight of her leaving. He wanted to follow her, so very badly, but he restrained himself and decided that it would be best for both of them to have a breather, they were both pretty steamed right now.

He started to pace, he'd never felt like this with anyone else, he was pretty sure that he was truly in love with Kristen, she brought up feelings within him that no one else ever did. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Sure he loved her, but she hated him. Kristen couldn't even stand being in the same room as him for more than five minutes. He was positive that she hated him.

But he did kidnap her. Pitch wanted to make it up to her. He wanted her to be happy here, happy with him, but she claimed that the only thing that would make her happy was if she was released. But he couldn't possibly bring himself to do that.

He wanted to do something special just for her, something that would show her his true affections for her, and maybe, if he was lucky, brew up some feelings for him inside of her.

But what? What could he possibly do for her? Pitch growled aloud. He knew everything about her, he should be able to do something worthwhile for her, something that would make her happy.

He knew that she loved to play her guitar, maybe he could do something to that extent. But she also loved to read, he'd already gotten her all of her books, but was there anything he could do further?

He ran his hand through his hair again, he didn't know what to do for her! He thought he knew everything about her, well he did, but he wanted to do something so extremely nice for her. She deserved it.

Maybe he could take her somewhere? Even he had to admit his place was dismal, she did want to get out, maybe he could take her to a lake or waterfall somewhere, let her swim for a bit. Or maybe she'd want a companion! He could get her an animal of sorts, so she won't be lonely.

Maybe he'd just do it all! He'd do anything for her, so why not? Despite himself a smile creeped onto his face, Kristen would be so happy when he did all of this for her. He'd give her the presents first then he could take her out to a nice scenic lake and finally when they got back the animal would be waiting for her on her bed! He knew what he was doing now, Kristen would realize that he wasn't that bad after all, and she would realize that he really did have feelings, strong feelings, for her, and maybe she'd return them.

After all if he could get her to accept this, she'd start to enjoy his company. He'd grow on her, and she'd love him as he loved her.

He was fully smiling now, knowing that whatever he did couldn't possibly make her hate him more, he couldn't make a mistake, things can't get worse from here, only better.

But he needed to get ready.

He wanted to have this all ready by tomorrow, he couldn't have her angry at him any longer. He needed her to forgive him.

So he decided to start to prepare for the next day.

To start off he wanted to get her something that she'd love, and he knew exactly what he'd get her, a new guitar. He wanted to get her a green acoustic guitar, she had an old blue one back at her house, she loved it. Now he could get her a new one, which she would love just as much.

He also wanted to get her some new books that she might enjoy reading. He knew she preferred reading non-fiction, fantasy, and science fiction books, he just had to figure out how he'd get them and what books to get.

Pitch also already knew where he'd take her out. So that part was taken care of, there was just the one part left, a companion for her.

She was allergic to cats and dogs, but she'd always wanted a cat. Suddenly an idea stuck him, he could make her a cat, the same way he'd made his mares.

Pitch felt a smile creep onto his face once more as he pictured her reaction to her new pet. Immediately he started to fashion the cat using his black nightmare sand. He knew the cat wouldn't have any effect on Kristen because his nightmares didn't bother her.

Smoothly the sand started to form into a small black kitten. The kitten landed on his bed and started to prance around, flicking his tail gently, before nuzzling down into Pitch's pillow.

Pitch gently stroked the kitten's head and it nuzzled his head into Pitch's palm. He just knew that Kirsten would love his gift.

Now he was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to show Kristen her knew kitten. He just wanted her forgiveness.

He decided to go check on her, maybe she'd accept his apology after she'd had time to think about it for a bit, maybe she would be calmer.

Pitch left his room and walked down the hall to Kristen's room. He took a deep breath before giving a curt knock on her door.

He waited for a few minutes, but upon not hearing any reply he got worried and frustrated at the same time. He knocked again. "Kristen?!" He called through the door, hoping that she would answer him.

But once more there was no reply.

In an act of impulse Pitch chose to enter he room through the shadows, hoping to see that Kristen was all right, hopefully just asleep.

When he was in her room all he saw was the bed with the curtains closed shut. Pitch walked over to Kristen's bed, wanting to see how she was doing.

He reached out to open the curtains, but froze in a minute. He could hear her, she was crying quietly. He could barely hear it, it was muffled and he figured that it was because she was sobbing into her pillow.

Pitch wanted to comfort her, he wanted to hold her as she cried. He wanted to hug her to him and wipe away her tears. He wanted to kiss her gently, telling her everything was going to be alright.

But he couldn't do that, if Kristen knew he came into her room without her consent then she would hate him even more, and he couldn't risk that.

So instead he left. Pitch decided to go make Kristen some dinner, he knew she'd be hungry from today, after sleeping all day.

He quickly whipped up some dinner for her, a simple bowl of ravioli, her favorite dinner since she was ten years old. Pitch didn't even hesitate in going back to Kristen's room.

Once outside he knocked once more. "Kristen! I've brought you dinner, I though you might be hungry." He called through the door, hoping that she'd answer this time.

But to his surprise she did respond. "Go away! I'm not hungry!" She called out through the room.

He could hear her voice crack as she spoke, confirming that she was still crying, but only slightly. Pitch stood at the door for a second longer. "I'm coming in to bring you your food, then if you want I will leave you."

Then before she could respond he opened her door and let himself in.

She was sitting on her bed, tear stains down her cheeks, staring at him angrily. "I said stay out." She barked at him, quivering slightly.

He sighed and walked over to her bedside. "I brought you dinner, I thought you might be hungry so eat up." He instructed, handing her the dish he prepared.

Kristen hesitantly accepted it. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Now please get out." Pitch did exactly the opposite he sat down on the bed next to her. "I need to talk to you." He told her sounding strangely formal in the way he spoke.

She scooted away from him, wanting to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. "I don't want to talk to you Pitch." She shot back, hoping he'd leave her so she could eat peacefully.

"It will just be a moment. Kristen, I need to tell you that I am truly sorry for all that I've put you through. I need you Kristen and one day I hope you'll understand that, but please, forgive me. I am sorry, I only wish for your forgiveness." He said, staring into her teary eyes.

She clenched her teeth, and took deep steady breaths, holding her tears back. "I can't forgive you now Pitch, but… maybe someday I can." She said quietly, almost as if she couldn't believe she said that.

He stood up. "Alright, I understand, thank you." He said, then before she could protest he took her hand and swiftly kissed her wrist. "have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." With that he left her to her thoughts once more. Pitch quietly closed the door behind him, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin under his lips. She'd said 'maybe someday.' Hope filled within him at her words, someday she would forgive him, she just didn't know that the day would come tomorrow.

Quickly Pitch went back to his room, preparing for the next day.

* * *

**so how did you guys like it?! Sorry once again another short chapter, but at least it's a faster update right? I am trying to get on a faster updating track and so far its working pretty well, I'm already starting to write chapter 8, It'll probably be up this weekend and at the latest this Monday. Please tell me if Pitch is too ooc, I've never really written before (this is my first story) so it's kinda difficult. But constructive criticism is gladly welcomed(: please review, it makes me write faster! Thanks(:**

~IWSNT221B


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG because if I did Pitch would have some romance! **

* * *

Kristen woke up to a gently nudging on her shoulder.

She looked up into the golden eyes of Pitch Black.

He was looking down at her with a different emotion in his eyes. One that she'd never seen on his face before; excitement.

"Good, you're up. You need to get ready, we're leaving in an hour, so you need to get up." Pitch told her. "I've brought you breakfast so you have time to eat and shower then we must leave."

He handed her the plate that held an egg sandwich. Kristen muttered a sleepy 'thanks' before taking a quick bite from the sandwich. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously, still feeling anger towards the man in front of her but letting her curiosity take the better of her.

Pitch leant forward, but only slightly, it was almost unnoticeable. "We're going out, I have a surprise for you." He said quietly. "Now, eat up." He instructed. "I'll be back in an hour."

With that Pitch left her room, leaving her confused and thoughtful.

Kristen quickly ate her egg sandwich and got up out of her four poster bed. She went over to her closet and pulled out her favorite green tank-top and a pair of jean shorts.

Then she left her room and went into the bathroom to shower. Once she was done she got dressed quickly and found a hairbrush to untangle her wet hair.

When she left the bathroom she squeaked in surprise as she ran face first into Pitch's chest. She backed up and looked up shyly at him. "Sorry." She muttered embarrassingly.

Pitch smirked down at her. At first he was awestruck, she looked beautiful in her simple clothing. Her hair hung off her heat, still wet from her shower and her small body gently colliding with his. But he quickly hid it and stared calmly down at her.

"It's quite alright, but we need to go now, are you ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Kristen looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm ready. Can you tell me where we're going now?" She asked.

Pitch shook his head no. "I told you, it's a surprise." He teased, smirking cockily down at her. Then he offered her his arm.

Kristen stared at his offered arm. With only a brief hesitation she decided to grab onto it, letting him take her where he wanted to go.

"Before we leave, I have something I'd like to give you." He said, leading her back to her bedroom.

Once he opened the door Kristen's heart stopped. "You got this, for me?" She breathed, and Pitch had to strain his ears to hear her. He felt a smile stretch across his face at the look of astonishment on hers. "Yes, I did." He said back, slightly louder than he did.

Her hand left his arm and she walked over and picked up the brand new acoustic guitar. It was a deep forest green, her favorite color, and it was immaculate. She gently plucked at the strings, hearing the already perfectly tuned guitar. Then she put it back on the stand, looking down at it in awe for a moment longer, then she turned back to face Pitch again.

Before he knew what was happening Kristen had circled her small arms around his middle, pulling him into her with a small hug. Pitch quickly leapt on that, letting his arms go around her body as he gently held her tightly to him.

After only a few seconds she pulled away, bringing her arms back down to her side as Pitch's arms feel down beside him. "Thank you, Pitch." Kristen said, smiling softly at him. "I love it." He couldn't help but to beam back down at her. He was glad that she liked her first present from today, looks like she was already on the track to forgiveness. Kristen would have no hard feelings towards him by the end of the day.

"You're welcome love, but did you notice anything else?" He questioned, nodding his head towards the opposite corner of the room that she missed.

She slowly turned in the other direction looking at the new bookshelf placed in her rooms and what sat upon it was a bucket load of books. She ran over to see what new books Pitch had gotten her. Kristen ran her fingers slowly over the bindings of the books as she quickly scanned through the titles.

Finally after she observed all of the new books she turned back to Pitch. "I don't know what to say. Thank you again Pitch. You really didn't need to do this for me." She said, putting as much sincerity into her words as she could, finally feeling like she could possibly forgive him for the time being.

He slowly approached her. "Now, sense we're going out, I need to perform a different mode of transportation." He said, fighting back a grin.

She walked a bit closer to Pitch wondering what he was talking about. "What kind of transportation?" She asked curiously, brushing a strand of her wet hair behind her eat.

Now he couldn't resist the grin, he motioned for her to come closer to him and she hesitantly did so. Before she could talk again Pitch swiftly wrapped a strong arm around her waist, causing her to squeak out in surprise.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kristen squeaked, pulling lightly against his hold as he tugged her body sharply into his. "Lemme go, Pitch." She muttered in protest.

Pitch tsked at her. "This is how we're transporting, so I suggest you hold on, how I travel is slightly different than the preferred modes of transportation.

Realizing what he meant Kristen started to clutch to his black cloak, grabbing the fabric into fists in her hands. He chuckled at how easily she was persuaded to hold onto him.

Then he took a step back, gently pulling Kristen along with him and then she shadows wrapped them in their tendrils and the odd couple disappeared. Then they reappeared, in a completely different environment.

Pitch had taken her outside, that much was obvious, but she had no clue where exactly they were. She gazed in awe at the beautiful scenery around them. They were in a forest, but only a small distance away was a beautiful waterfall and lake. With the reflection from the sun through the waterfall colors shimmered all around in reds, greens, blues, purples and more. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the beauty of it all.

Luckily for Pitch she couldn't tear her eyes away because he was having the same problem, but in his case _she _was the beauty that _he _couldn't tear his eyes away from.

Finally she perked up and her eyes shot back to Pitch. "Can we go swimming?" She asked excitedly, listening to the 'roar' of the waterfall as it pounded down onto the rocks and water below.

Pitch chuckled. "Yes, you can go swimming if you'd wish." He said, smirking still.

That's when Kristen realized that Pitch had yet to let go of her waist. She took a small step back, giving him the hint that she wanted him to let go of her, and he reluctantly did.

Then she realized something. "Um… I don't have a swimsuit." She turned back to Pitch, awkwardly telling him this.

He laughed a little at this. "I can get you one." He told her, smirking while he said so. Then he used some of his black sand and conjured up a bikini top and bottoms. Pitch held them out to her and Kristen frowned at him, giving him a death glare. "I'm not wearing that in front of you." She scoffed, "Can you make it a bit more un-revealing?" She asked, trying not to blush as he smirked arrogantly at her.

He chuckled deeply and smoothly before letting the top half of the bikini flow down to it only would show a bit of her stomach. She sighed but decided that this would have to do and she awkwardly grabbed the suit from him. "You can change back in those woods." He said, pointing towards a part of the woods were the trees were very thick and he wouldn't be able to see her very well.

She blushed as she ran back into the area that Pitch pointed out. Quickly she changed into the suit so Pitch shouldn't have been able to been able to see her. Then she walked back out to see Pitch standing awkwardly as he waited for her.

Without really acknowledging him she walked over to the pond, standing on the tall rocks and prepared herself to jump in the water, when suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Jumping around nervously she found Pitch standing a foot away from her. "Are you going to jump in?" He asked, looking down at the water in distaste.

She smirked lightly. "Yeah, I was just mentally preparing myself. Are you going in?" She asked him, noticing that he was still in what he normally wore. He frowned. "I don't swim." He said, straightening up and locking his hands behind his back.

Kristen shrugged and turned back around, then without a second thought she jumped into the cool water. She felt the little sting that came with jumping into cold water, and she quickly swam up to the surface, gasping as she popped her head up out of the water.

Then she swam a few laps, hoping to warm up, and finally she was used to the water, feeling warm enough to wade around instead of continuing to move. Then she swam over to the rock Pitch was sitting on, she propped herself up by her arms on the edge of it. "Hey Pitch?" She asked looking up innocently at him.

He cocked his eyebrow. "Yes Kristen?" Pitch asked, subconsciously scooting closer to her.

"Can you help me back up on the rock?" She asked, extending an arm to him so he could help her up. Pitch smiled and scooted even closer to her and tightly grasped her hand, ready to pull her up, but Kristen suddenly smiled wickedly and before he realized what she was going to do, Kristen tugged on his arm and pulled him forwards into the freezing water, falling in with him.

He flailed as he fell into the water, and almost immediately popped his head out of the water, while Kristen laughed at him as his hair flopped down over his eyes. Pitch agitatedly pushed his hair back and glared at her.

"I'm going to get you for that one!" He threatened.

Kristen's eyes widened in fright and she playfully screamed as she began to swim away from him. Just as she scrambled on the shore of the creek Pitch's arms came around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, then before she could fight him he chucked her over his shoulder and started walking towards the tall rocks again.

She squealed in surprise as Pitch hauled her off his shoulder and had her in front of him, holding her upper arms, her back up against his chest. "Now what are you going to do to stop me from pushing you off this rock into the cold waters?" He asked, taking a step closer to the edge so her toes were hanging off the edge.

Suddenly Kristen spun around and before he could shove her in she planted her lips on his cheek. He froze and in shock released her. Then she ducked under his arms and ran away from him.

Immediately Pitch realized what she'd done, and he spun around, feeling truly surprised that she managed to trick him.

Kristen ran away from him, hoping to get as far away from him, but giggling while she did so, feeling giddy with excitement.

She heard a low growl and Pitch shot up in front of her by using shadows, she squeaked in fright as she barreled straight into his chest.

His arms immediately wrapped around her body, holding her tightly to him. He heard her laughing lightly and he couldn't suppress a chuckle of his own.

Kristen looked up at him. "I got you Pitch." She laughed, putting her hands on his chest.

He chuckled again. "I guess you did, my dear. But mark my words, it won't happen again." He told her, smirking slightly as he moved his arms down lower on her body so they were wrapped around her waist instead of her chest.

"Now, why don't you get dressed back into your regular clothes and I will be waiting right here. I have one more surprise for you back at my place, I think that you'll love it." He told her, releasing her and handing her the clothes that she came in.

Kristen ran off into the woods and changed back into her regular clothes, the swimsuit seeming to fade away in the wind. Then she went right back to Pitch, this time not ignoring him.

He wasted no time in sweeping her into his arms and carrying her bridal style. "Now prepare yourself we're going back now, and this isn't the most comfortable way of travel for mortal." He offered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck so she wouldn't get as dizzy as before.

This time she hardly realized it when they returned in his lair. He nudged her gently. "We're back." He said gently.

Pitch started walking as she pulled her head out of his neck and looked around. "Okay, you can put me down Pitch." She said, squirming slightly in his arms.

He laughed. "Not quite yet, you still need to get your last surprise." Pitch told her as he began walking up a flight of stairs.

She smiled lightly. "You really didn't need to do all of this Pitch." She offered.

Suddenly he stopped and set her down on her feet. Pitch pushed her up against the nearest wall and pinned her there with his body. "I do, Kristen. After what happened the other day I needed to even more. I can't stand hurting you. This is my way of apologizing sense you wouldn't accept my spoken one's. I am sorry. I just want you to stop hating me." He said in desperation.

Kristen felt guilt strike her heart. "Pitch," She began gently. "I don't hate you. Even though you did kidnap me, you have treated me well, and I guess I can't hate you for that. I can't love you though, but I don't hate you." She said.

Pitch quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the wall and into his embrace. He pushed his face into her neck and nuzzled his nose against her skin.

When he pulled away he was smiling at her. "Now, let's go see what your final present it hmm?" He asked, taking her hand and pulling her along, not bothering to wait for her answer.

He brought her back to her room and pushed open the door, poking his head inside to check if everything was ready for her.

Pitch then stood tall in front of her. He pulled her in front of him and gently placed his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see anything. He guided Kristen into her room and brought her a foot away from the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently.

Kristen enthusiastically nodded her head from under his hands. Pitch chuckled as he pulled his hands away from her face.

Her eyes widened and a smile as big as the Joker's spread across her face as she saw the cutest little kitten prancing around on her bed.

Before she could look at it longer she turned back to Pitch. "Is he mine?" She asked happily.

Pitch nodded, smiling back down at her as she beamed up at him. Surprisingly she didn't turn back to the kitten, she stayed facing him straight on. She stepped forwards and before Pitch could say anything Kristen gently pressed her lips to his.

As he began to kiss her back she pulled away from him. Kristen put her hands on his chest. "Thank you Pitch, for everything." She whispered. He smiled. "You're very welcome Kristen, you deserve it all, and more." He said honestly. "Now, I order you to play with your kitten." She instructed.

Kristen let a light laugh slip past her lips. "Yes sir!" she giggled. Then she turned around and jumped on her bed, pulling the kitten up on her lap. "What are you going to call him?" Pitch asked curiously.

She seemed to think about this for a moment, holding the kitten up to her face. "I think I like the name Tobias. Sounds good?" She asked, turning her attention back up to Pitch.

He laughed. "I guess he does look like a Tobias. Perfect name." He said with a smirk.

Kristen laid down on her bed, and Tobias sprawled himself across her chest, deciding to lay down and quickly fall asleep. "I guess I'm not getting up." She giggled, petting Tobias behind the ears gently, as to not wake him.

Pitch cleared his throat. "Well Kristen, today is almost over so I am going to retire to my bedchambers, goodnight my dear." He said.

Kristen gently picked up Tobias and set him on a spare pillow. "Wait Pitch!" She called him before he left her room. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him around. "Thank you." She said, pulling him into a hug.

Pitch wrapped his arms gently back around her and let his lips kiss her head. "You're welcome Kristen." Then he released her. "Goodnight."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight Pitch, pleasant dreams." She smirked and giggled at her joke.

He grinned. "And you." Pitch said, then he left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

Kristen smiled and laid down on her bed.

Was it really that bad here?

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. My computer charger completely broke so I tried to update it before my computer died but I ended up failing): I should update sooner because I recently got a new plug off of Amazon. I hope you all liked this chapter, it was really fun for me to write! I can't make any promises for the next chapter but I'll have it up as soon as possible! Please review! Thanks to all of you!**

~IWSNT221B


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG): **

* * *

Kristen woke up to find something nipping gently at her nose. Her eyes flew open to find Tobias licking and biting at her, trying to wake her up.

She chuckled gently. "Okay Tobias, I'm up." She said to the kitten, petting it's head gently.

Kristen sat up and pulled Tobias on her lap as she continued to stroke his fur. After a few more minutes of sitting around Kristen gently pushed Tobias off her lap and onto the bed, as she stood up to go get ready.

After getting dressed into some beige shorts, a white tank top and a mint-green throw over she went into the bathroom and brushed her hair out, putting it up into a high pony-tail and then brushing her teeth.

Once she left the bathroom she decided to go try to find some food. Eventually Kristen found her way back to the dining room where she met Pitch on her first night here.

Maybe she could find Pitch and he'd show her where the food was.

As she started towards the doors she just came through they suddenly burst open, making Kristen jump back in surprise.

Pitch was standing in the doorway looking frantic. "Kristen!" He shouted happily upon seeing her. "I though something happened to you!" She almost laughed, seeing Pitch like this, he was never worried in front of her. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to get some breakfast." She giggled lightly.

He quickly walked up to her and suddenly embraced her, pulling her swiftly up against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He asked once he finally let her go.

She took a step away from him so she wouldn't feel smothered by his tall form. "Can we make pancakes?" Kristen asked excitedly, missing the food that she would normally have at home.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Pancakes? I don't know how to make them. Maybe you could show me." He offered, smirking at her slightly.

Kristen smiled widely and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Pitch grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen. He got everything that Kristen told him they needed to make pancakes and soon enough Kristen was mixing all the ingredients together in a large bowl. Once Kristen got some of the mix on the griddle she tried to get Pitch to flip the pancakes but that resulted in two perfect pancakes right on the floor. Finally she gave up and did it herself.

Once they were all done Pitch carried the plate of pancakes out into the dining room and Kristen grabbed the butter and syrup.

After Pitch set the plate down on the table he pulled out a chair for Kristen to sit down in, then he took the one next to her.

Kristen quickly dug into her pancakes, after she poured syrup and spread butter all over them and cut them up. Pitch chuckled along lightly and set up his own pancakes for him to eat.

"Hey Pitch?" She asked finally, after having finished her first pancake. She waited to talk further until he looked up at her. "I just wanted to say thanks, again, for yesterday. I had a lot of fun and you showed me a different side of you. I appreciate it." She said, trying not to blush as she looked down at her lap.

A bright smile suddenly crossed Pitch's face and he threw his fork down on his plate and jumped up from his chair, quickly moving over to embrace Kristen. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck in response as he pulled her up out of her seat by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kristen, you don't need to thank me anymore. I'd do anything for you, I want you to know that. And I do hope that you learn to welcome me." He whispered gently.

She pulled her arms away from him and so did he. "What do you mean learn to welcome you?" She asked shyly.

He smirked. "Kristen, I've told you before, I love you. I hope that someday you will be able to return my feelings, I wish it more than anything." He said sincerely, taking her hands in his.

"Pitch," Kristen began slowly. "I know that you love me, but I can't love you. I'm sorry, I just can't." She said gently, squeezing his hands reassuringly.

His eyes darkened slightly. "Why not?" He demanded, tightening his hands around hers very slightly.

"I- I just can't. You took me here against my will. Besides, you're not even a human… I guess… I don't see how this could work!" She told him.

Pitch's expression seemed to sadden much more. "But you can be with me! Even though I'm not a human it doesn't mean anything! We can be happy together, I'll do anything for you, anything you want! Please Kristen." He begged, pulling her closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up against his chest, and Kristen put her hands on his chest, hoping to gain some space between them if he did anything bad.

"Pitch, please-" She started but Pitch quickly shushed her.

"Kristen, you need to listen to me. I may have kidnapped you, but are you not enjoying your time here? Have I not treated you kindly? Given you everything you needed? I love you Kristen, what more could you ask for?" He said desperately, pleading her with his eyes.

She gently shoved him away from her. "I- I need to go." She stuttered, walking away from him.

He stepped forwards and grabbed her around the waist again. "Kristen, you're not leaving me!" He ordered holding her tightly against him.

That's when it hit her.

Pitch was lonely.

He couldn't let her leave, he needed someone to be with. She was the one he needed. Pitch may have loved her, but he took her because he couldn't stand being on his own.

"Pitch, I'm not leaving, I don't think I could, I'm just going back to my room. Please, I need to think." She begged, pleading him with her eyes.

His eyes held desperation, but hesitantly, he let his arms slip from around her. And before either of them could say another word, Kristen turned around and fled from the room. She quickly ran back to her own room, and fell down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

Then tears slowly ran from her eyes. She felt Tobias curl up by her side and she turned to wrap the small kitten in her arms.

"Tobias, there's something wrong with me." She cried gently, hoping that Pitch wouldn't be able to hear her. "I'm not supposed to like my kidnapper."

That's when it hit her. She was starting to like Pitch! Not love, definitely not love, but she didn't hate him! Was it possible that she had a crush on him? God no!

But she did have feelings towards him. She just didn't know what they were. After Pitch showed her how he acted when they were alone she couldn't help but like him more. He was so much nicer, so much kinder and thoughtful and caring.

He loved her, she liked him.

This wasn't good. She shouldn't like him, she should hate him. What was wrong with her?!

But there was one question that kept coming back to her. 'Should she tell him?' She honestly felt terrible about this whole thing. He did treat her nicely and cared for her, and she disregarded him and was constantly blaming him. But it really wasn't his fault, he was really just lonely.

Who knows how long it's been sense someone actually had a normal relationship with him? She couldn't even guess, it was impossible to know.

That's it, she decided that she had to talk to Pitch about this, he deserved to know.

Kristen got up off her bed and wiped the tears off her cheeks and from her eyes. Then she started to look for Pitch. After she checked the dining room to find that their plates had been cleaned and were taken away she decided to go look for him in his own room.

Upon arriving at his bedroom door she gave a small knocking, hoping he'd hear it.

Almost immediately the door swung open, revealing Pitch.

"Pitch? Can I come in?" Kristen asked, trying to avoid his burning gaze.

He stepped to the side and opened the door wider, inviting her inside without using words.

Kristen hesitantly walked inside, then she turned and faced him. "Pitch, we need to talk."

* * *

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, but I really had no time to write at all the past few weeks. Later this week I'm going on vacation so i won't be able to write anything for the next few days, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please review(: Thanks!**

~IWSNT221B


End file.
